The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial Spreading Flax Lilly variety of Dianella revoluta, which has been given the varietal denomination of ‘DRG04’. Its market class is that of an ornamental grass-like plant. ‘DRG04’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative grass-like plant.
An application for plant breeders' rights for variety ‘DRG04’ has been filed with the Australian Plant Breeders' Rights Office, and was first gazetted in the Plant Varieties Journal in October 2003 under Application No. 2003/289.
Parentage. The Dianella revoluta variety ‘DRG04’ was first discovered in October 1996 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales after an extensive breeding program. The parent of ‘DRG04’, ‘Queanbeyan Ecotype’ (‘DR4000’, unpatented), is characterized by tall plant height, broad basal shoot width, weaker plant density, medium leaf size, dull green leaf colour and frequent leaf spotting.
In 1995, Dianella species were grown together in an open bed covering approximately 250 square meters of area. They were grown in groups of species and ecotypes including Dianella revoluta collected from the Queanbeyan area, and other regions. The other Dianella species present were longifolia, tasmanica and caerulea. The plants were open pollinated with possible assisted pollination from general shaking of flower stems onto each other.
Seeds were collected and sown from the ‘Queanbeyan Ecotype’ plants in December 1995. Approximately 10,000 plants were grown. In October 1996, using the selection criteria of contrasting upper and lower side leaf colour and dense growth habit, a single plant was identified as having a glossy green upper side leaf colour and dull green lower side leaf colour. This plant was selected, potted into a 140 mm pot for further evaluation, and named ‘DRG04’.
Asexual reproduction. ‘DRG04’ was first asexually propagated by division in April 1997 in the state of New South Wales, Australia. ‘DRG04’ was asexually reproduced again during November 1997 and April 1998 and confirmed to be stable in character. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive variety, ‘DRG04’, have remained stable and true to type from generation to generation through successive cycles of asexual reproduction including vegetative division and micropropagation.